


frozen

by challaudaku



Category: Frozen (2013), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: Song parody on Wicked's 'Loathing' about Frozen





	frozen

Dearest darlingist Amazon,

[No]

Dear Amazon,

There's been some confusion of my boxed DVD.

You see I ordered a Harry Potter,

But instead I got a Frozen.

Now I know how you'd want me to respond.

Yes.

There's been some confusion for you see your feelings are:

This amazing coincidence has gotten me the best movie in the world!

[But the main character is]

Blond.

What is this movie so sudden and new?

I don't want it, no I don't want you!

I don't want it.

_I don't want it._

_I don't want it!_

What is this movie?

What is this movie?

Why is it here?

Why?

Frozen

I have never seen Frozen

I will never see

Frozen

Let's just say

She freezes all

Every flake however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

I do not like

Frozen

I will not see

Frozen

My kids sing Frozed tuuuuuuuuunes

The whole night long!


End file.
